A Crazy Idea
by Beautiful-Creatures24
Summary: Okay, I know that this is a LOT like LittleNapolean's Insane Thoughts Of a tired writer...but she gave me permission...anyways, this is a fic with characters from The Vampire Diaries, and Once Upon A Time but I will add other shows as it goes on...(if i get more reviews, favorites, followers etc)
1. Meet the characters!

**Hey guys, so this is my little funny fic which will have more characters from different shows in other chapters...IF i get reviews...**

**I decided that I wanted to do something funny...so here this is...lol enjoy!~**

*Stefan groans*

Damon: Stefan?! who else is in here?

Stefan: Um...I dunno...

Damon: Stefan, WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!

Stefan: I Don't know Damon...and QUIT YELLING!

Elena: Can you please be quiet? I'm tryin' to sleep!

Damon: *whispers* Elena's here too?!

Stefan: I guess so...

Damon: HEY ANYONE IN HERE?!

Stefan: Uh Damon...Elena's waking up and she looks mad...

*Elena gets up and starts to hit Damon in the gut over and over with her fists*

Damon: OW! STOP ELENA THAT HURTS!

Elena: Oh sorry Damon...I meant to hit YOU! *points at Stefan then tackles him*

*Then she hits Stefan in the face, and he falls to the floor knocked out*

Elena: Ah! that's better...no more loud, stupid Stefan!

Damon: *starts to laugh* What...did...you..call...my...brother?

Elena: I called him STUPID!

Damon: *falls on the ground laughing*

Hook: WTF?! who's there? *starts flinging his hook around and almost hits Damon*

Damon: *stops laughing* It's us you idiot! Put your freaking hook away!

Hook: oh sorry Damon, um where are we?

*Emma groans*

Damon: *sarcastically* Oh goody! The other stupid fantasy creature is here too!

Hook and Emma: HEY!?

Elena: *starts to laugh*

*Hook starts to walk around and trips over some flashlights*

Hook: Oh hey look! flashlights!

Damon: *sarcastically* Yay Flashlights! *starts jumping up and down clapping*

*Elena is laughing so hard that she is having trouble breathing*

Damon: *stops jumping and clapping* Elena are you alright?

Elena: Yeah..*coughs*..I'm fine...Your just silly! *she giggles and kisses Damon* *Damon moans*

Damon: *starts to get heated and then Damon pulls away* What The Hell?! Elena?! Do we REALLY have time for THAT?

Elena: what? No kiss? *fake pouts* Oh and for the record there is always time for that! *winks and smirks*

*Hook turns on a flashlight and notices that they are outside and it is dark*

Hook: okay...we are not in a room we are outside...or something..

*Stefan is awake now but nobody notices*

Damon: what do u mean "or something"?!

Hook: well..um it is pitch dark in here and um...its not normal...like we're in..another world or something...

Damon, Elena, Stefan, And Emma: WHAT?!

-**TVD&OUAT-**

**well i hope you guys liked it, if you did, CLICK THE FREAKING BUTTON YA IDJIT! lol sorry, bobby singer from supernatural just took my keyboard...:P**

**so please, please, PLEASE review, because the Beast inside of me, will not write if i don't get them! ;) Oh and btw this is in season 4 of TVD after elena is a vampire...:P 5...no 3 reviews and i will write another chapter! :P**


	2. The Dark Figure

**K GUYS SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF A Crazy Idea Hope you guys like it! :)~**

_**(Hook and Emma and Stefan are all staring at Damon and Elena who are making out wildly)**_

Hook: How can they do that at a time like this?!

Emma: well they have been staring at each other for days so we kinds knew that they would end up doing this...

Stefan: This is disgusting...i am going to look around. (walks around, it is morning)

(_**Damon and Elena are starting to take each others cloths off)**_

Damon: Mmmmm Elena, your so beautiful...

Elena: (giggles) you are the sexiest thing ever Damon...(smirks)

Stefan: Is there someone in the distance? (Looking worried)

Hook: I have no idea mate...(looking to where Stefan is looking)

Emma: that is weird...i wonder who it is...(pulls out gun)

Stefan: so do I...

Damon: (moaning and growling)

Elena: (giggling)

Hook: wait! (pulls out his telescope) Its a girl and a guy...

Stefan: wait, is she blonde?

Hook: yes

Stefan: CAROLINE?

Caroline: STEFAN!?

Enzo: Can we stop screaming please? I have vamp hearing!

Stefan: YOUR here too?

Damon: UNGH Elena

Enzo: Damon is having fun I take it...(smirks) (him and Caroline walk over) 

Damon: (screams) ELENA!

Elena: DAMON!

_**(Half hour later everyone is still puzzled why they are here, Damon and Elena are done having sex)**_

Stefan: Wait who is THAT? (Pointing at a dark figure in the distance)

Caroline: I dont know..

Enzo: no idea

Hook: …...

Emma: (points gun at person)

Damon: I can see her...

Elena: who is it?

Damon: I don't know...

_**SO HERE IT IS! HOPE U GUYS LIKED IT! :) :) :) R&R PLEASE.**_


End file.
